bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 261
is the two hundred and sixty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary As Mirko knocks down the door to Kyudai's lab, Kyudai watches in horror as Johnny is killed by the falling door. He thinks back to all the times he had with Johnny, and says that his insatiable curiosity and inquisitive nature were his source of strength, and he thanks him from the bottom of his heart as he watches the rest of his lab getting torn apart. Mirko tells the Heroes that she found some tough looking Nomus in addition to Kyudai, and that she'll kick him to see if he is the real deal. Endeavor, who receives her report, tells her to catch him as he's currently dealing with Nomus himself. Rock Lock asks Mandalay if the evacuation is complete and she confirms it. Crust is trying to get to Mirko's location, but finds in each corridor lots of Nomu lying in wait. He does manage to find a passageway leading outside, so getting in through the morgue isn't the only way. Crust prepares himself to fight the Nomu in order to join Mirko in finding Kyudai. Mirko charges for Kyudai saying that she wants to see if he's the real deal. A panicking Kyudai says that he is but Mirko insists on confirming it. Kyudai then remembers the High-End Nomus he created, but believes activating them now is a bad idea due to them still being in the testing phase. He laments Dabi's inability to reclaim Hood's body and that with All For One gone, production of new Nomu is going very slow, even admitting that it took Hood 10 hours to fully stabilize before he could use him. Nevertheless, Kyudai sees no other option and pulls out a device to activate the High-Ends. Just before Mirko's leg makes contact with Kyudai's arm, she gets pushed out of the way by the Nomu that was seen in the photo before the raid on the hospital, causing her to only graze Kyudai's arm. The small Nomu, who Kyudai calls Mocha, appears to create a clone of Kyudai before Mirko kicks it and the clone away, while wondering if it has Twice's Quirk. The distraction lasted long enough for Kyudai to activate the High-Ends, while also praising Mocha for using its Quirk without him telling it to and that he won't forget its courage. Kyudai orders the High-Ends to destroy the Heroes as one of them comes out and slams Mirko into a large tanker. As the High-Ends prepare to go wild and destroy all the Heroes, Crust finally arrives at the lab. One of the High-Ends recognizes him and prepares to fight him. Mirko, who survived the attack, says that she's just getting warmed up as she prepares to fight the High-Ends as well. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Pro Heroes raiding the hospital are occupied with fighting off multiple Nomu released by Kyudai himself and evacuating the patients. *Kyudai is forced to activate his remaining High-End Nomus to buy him some time to complete Tomura's upgrades. *Mirko and Crust manage to locate the Doctor's laboratory but are surrounded by several High-End Nomus. *A Nomu named Mocha is revealed to have Twice's Quirk Double. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 261